elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
0 hours missing
0 hours missing is the eighth episode of the second season of Elite, and the sixteenth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Painful truths and dark secrets are exposed as the students unburden themselves and the circumstances behind Samuel's disappearance are revealed. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Nadia and Guzmán are the laughing stock of the school after the video of them having sex is released. Nadia is ashamed and says she never should've done it. Valerio admits to her that he released the video. Later on, Nadia tells her family that there is a video of her that will bring shame to the family. Her family comforts her and tells her to erase it and never show it to them. There is a lot of mystery surrounding Samuel's disappearance. Everyone turns on everyone, doubting their motives and intentions. In the search party, they find Samuel's bike and bloody jacket. Carla asks her father if he was behind it. Rebeca blames her mother and says that getting him involved in her illegal activities is what got him killed. At a Christmas dinner, Lu brags about all the awful things she has revealed at the school. Valerio is disgusted by her actions and decides to get revenge by revealing to their father their sexual relationship. The family is furious and Valerio tells Lu that she no longer is anything to him except his sister. Polo goes to Cayetana's house to tell her that he got her back into the school, her mother's job back, and he gave them a bunch of money to cover immediate expenses. Polo explained that he believes everyone deserves a second chance. Cayetana and her mother gratefully accept. In a flashback, Guzmán messages Samuel and tells him that he believes his story. Samuel asks to meet in a quiet place. This is when he bikes on the deserted road and gets followed by mystery men in a large car. Samuel runs and finds Guzmán, who hides with him as the men walk away. Samuel and Guzmán come up with a plan Samuel will stay in Guzmán's grandparents house while everyone thinks he has gone missing. Samuel thinks that this will inspire Carla to crack and confess the truth. Meanwhile, the Inspector gets a search warrant for Guzmán's grandparents' house, seeing as this was the last place that Samuel had cell service. They search the property and don't find anything until the Inspector sees Samuel, alive and well, in the boiler room of the house. They come to some kind of agreement because the Inspector walks out and claims she saw no one. Carla goes to the police to confess everything. Samuel comes out of hiding and lies that he was at a "rave". Before the police arrest Polo, he admits to Cayetana what he did. Cayetana tells him that everyone deserves a second chance and implies that she could steal the murder weapon so that there is no case. Polo gets arrested but denies the story and doesn't confess. Cayetana is later seen hiding the murder weapon in her closet. At school, Guzmán and Samuel seem friendly. Guzman is mad at Ander, who knew the whole time and didn't say anything. Everyone, including Carla, is shocked when Polo comes back to school after New Year's. Only Cayetana is happy to see him. Cast Main *Itzan Escamilla as Samuel *Miguel Bernardeau as Guzmán *Álvaro Rico as Polo *Arón Piper as Ander *Mina El Hammani as Nadia *Ester Expósito as Carla *Omar Ayuso as Omar *Jorge López as Valerio *Claudia Salas as Rebeca *Georgina Amorós as Cayetana *Danna Paola as Lu Recurring *Elisabet Gelabert as Azucena *Irene Arcos as Pilar *Ainhoa Santamaría as Inspectora *Eva Llorach as Sandra *Marta Aledo as Victoria *Abdelatif Hwidar as Yusef *Farah Hamed as Imán *Rubén Martínez as Teo *Ramón Esquinas as Ventura Nunier *Rocío Muñoz-Cobo as Laura Minor *Bruno Lastra as Felipe *Paola Matienzo as Lu's Mother *Roberto Peralta as Tito *Pepe Lorente as Police Inspector Assistant *Ignacio Carrascal as Bully *Jhonathan Redón as Goon 1 *Augustín Martín as Goon 2 *Xabier Leal as Policeman 1 *Guillermo Casta as Policeman 2 Quotes Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes